User talk:Turu17
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Turu17. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 19:03, May 31, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Quiestion Do you have a series? If so, do you want to be in a crossover with my series? And if you do want to be in a crossover could I borrow Forest? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 13:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Alien So you said that you maybe help me what about that Chat here If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 20:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Common Turu,lets go to http://xat.com/JHEP ok? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 18:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Turu,are you coming or what? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 18:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Turu, lets chat again. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 21:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Beep Beep, making a new episode I see. So it's about Trash Warrior, can not wait! Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 17:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Where are you getting all your pictures? They seem to be from random movies or something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Go on XAT please? i feel lazy and this is perfect to use instead of pressing new message, so go to http://xat.com/JHEP Reason: ???????????????????? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 20:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: BBC I may join, but advertizing anything on people's talk pages is considered spamming. Please instead submit the ad to the newsletter. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 19:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Messages Please leave ALL new messages at the bottom. You and Redoalien are the only two users that don't do that all the time. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) My Adminship I saw your message to Duncan. I'm already an admin and bureaucrat. I'm surprised you didn't know that. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 17:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you join my Alien Creator Contest, I've only got one member. So can you please join the contest. Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) (You gotta give some churros) Pictures Stealing people's pictures is not cool. You stole Binkatong's weird... whatever (Dan adopted it on Bink's blog), and used it for "Miss Universe." Do not steal pictures. We're having enough of a problem with users doing that. One more is pushing it. Next time, ask permission. If you told Bink what you wanted it for on her blog, it might have been yours. Now, the picture is removed. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 16:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you give the Omnitrox page "Elemental Aliens" category? That is spam if the category isn't related. Also, please stop uploading pictures that don't relate to Ben 10 like in the Stolen Singers page (I'll probably delete the pictures).   i like apples 15:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats, u are 3rd place in my Freaky Alien Contest. Kickban Oh, sorry. I have unbanned you :P Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Staying How long are you going to stay on because I'm on my Nintendo Wii, I'm going to try to get on the computer so I'll have the ability ro log on chat so how long are you going to be on? Jonathan likes pie like it also 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I finished the picture of Pink and Borg for you! :D Sorry it's a little belated. Hope you like it, and have fun being 17! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC)